Revival: Jason and Stephanie
by Dot1996
Summary: Steph has not see any members of the Bat Family in a while. One night she decided to put on the Spoiler costume and go out for a night of crime fighting. What she thought would be her stopping a simple mugging goes horribly wrong. Someone tries to save her, but who? This story does not follow any current comics or past ones (that I know of) I do not own these characters. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie was constantly told that she couldn't. Even Batman told her the crime fighting life was not meant for her. She had been fired from being Robin and Barbara returned to being Batgirl. She felt so lost. She kicked off her shoes and flung herself on to her bed. She had not had much to do with the Bat Family in a while. She had not even heard from Tim. She focused her thoughts on Tim for a minute. She could not believe how much things had changed. One minute they were a couple of kids in love and the next minute they were adults who had nothing in common, sometimes it seemed like they were almost enemies. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing, sometimes she missed him, sometimes she didn't. She assumed it was like any other break up, only most people who break up are not masked crime fighters.

She looked at the Spoiler costume hanging in a dark corner. She thought about the freedom and jumping from building to building, beating the bad guys and saving the night. That was the best feeling in the world. She raised herself up in bed and moved to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. She got up and moved into the corner. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers and remember what it felt like against her skin. She dropped the costume and cursed to herself "Damn! I promised Tim I would never fight as spoiler again." She thought for a few more seconds and smiled mischievously "Where is Tim anyways? He would never know. It's just one night! One night of feeling alive again, I think he could handle that, it's not like he's in town anymore." She began to strip her clothes and put on the Spoiler costume. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She could not believe that after all this time, it still fit. She was just a teenager the last time she dressed as Spoiler and now here she was a 21 year old women and it still fit.

She put on her utility belt and used got out the grappling hook. It was in the shape of a bat and she signed. She replaced it with her old grappling hook from her days before she even knew the bat family. It was nothing fancy but it had always done the job. She shot the hook out and connected it to the building across the street and swung down. It did not take long for her to hear a horrible scream. She ran towards it and she came across an ally. A young girl, not much younger then her was being mugged. They were yanking at her clothes and she was sinking to the ground sobbing. There were 5 guys and she had not been in a fight in a while but she knew she had to do something. She decided to be witty, she always loved being witty. "That's no way to treat a lady, guys!" All the men turned their attention from the girl to Stephanie and one man charged at her, she dodged him and laughed "I really hope you can do better then that." All the men attacked and she yelled to the girl "Get out of here!" The girl ran away swiftly and never looked back.

The men continued to throw punches and Stephanie dodged all of them. She kicked one man in the stomach and sent him down and she punched another in the nose. Things were going alright until she felt a horrible pinch. Something cold was in her flesh and as it slid out she turned and looked at the man holding the knife. She looked at her side and placed her hand against it. She saw the blood spread against her hand and a single drop hit the pavement. She collapse and looked up at the sky as a man in a red helmet came towards the man. The men screamed and one by one she could hear their heads hitting the pavement. She felt his hands slowly slide under her body and he lifted her up and carried her off. She had no idea who this was, she did not recognize him. All she had left were her basic senses and he did not feel familiar to her. She could feel blood trickle down her arm that was dangling below her. She did not know what was happening, this person would either save her or kill her. She silently prayed it was the first one. She could not hold on anymore and she looked up at the sky one final time before letting go and going limp in his arms. The man looked down at the passed out girl in his arms, he knew exactly who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie woke up to the light shinning through a window. she looked around and saw Bruce standing at the foot of the bed. She rose up and looked around and recognized this room to be Tim's old room. She saw the angry look on his face "What am I doing here?" Bruce spoke up in an angry tone "I was hoping YOU would tell ME that!" Bruce had been stern with her, but this was different. He was really mad at her and she could not remember why. "I...I...I don't remember." She took in a deep breath that was followed by a sharp pain. She looked at her torn costume and saw the bandage covering the stab wound. She suddenly remembered the accident. "Bruce, I was out fighting and...it went wrong. I was stabbed and someone came and fought them off. He picked me up and I can't remember after that." Bruce signed and sat on the bed. "Steph, someone dropped you off at the front door this morning. When Alfred answered it, you were laying on the steps. Someone knows who we are."

Stephanie covered her mouth and shook her head. She put everyone in danger. "Bruce I..." she was cut off when he asked her an important question. "Did you see who picked you up?" Stephanie thought real hard before she answered "I could not see him, he had something over his face." Bruce perked up "What was on his face?" Stephanie tried to remember, she remembered thinking it was really weird looking. "Some kind of...weird motorcycle helmet." Bruce turned to her with concern and almost fear in his eyes "What color was it!?" Stephanie was confused as to how that made even the slightest bit of different. "I think it was...red. Maybe?" Bruce stood up quickly "Damn it!" He left the room leaving Stephanie confused.

Stephanie slowly got herself out of bed. She looked in drawers knowing she left clothes in Tim's room from when they were together. She found an old sun dress and she slowly put it on. Every motion she made hurt her and when she finally got the dress on she had never been so relieved. It was a little shorter then it use to be but basically still fit. When she went into the living room no one was around so she knew Bruce must be in the cave. She ventured down into the cave and a chill went up her spine, it was always so chilly in there. She overheard Bruce talking to Barbara "Jason is back. He saved Steph but it's obvious it's the beginning of some kind of plan." She heard Barbara speak and every word angered her "If Jason Todd is back in town...we will be ready." Jason Todd...she had heard about him. She knew the story of him and his death and resurrection. She had heard nothing but bad but he was Bruce's son, just like Tim and she refused to believe and evil man would save her.

She walked down the stairs and spoke up "Jason? He saved me? How can a man willing to save a stab victim be evil?" Bruce looked at her as if she was an idiot "He obviously used you to send us a message. Left you on my front steps to tell me he's back and ready for action!" Stephanie rolled her eyes "There is NO guarantee that I would have been able to remember who saved me! From what Tim has told me about Jason, he would never do anything unless there was an absolute guarantee it would see results. He was not the guy mugging the girl, he was the guy saving my ass!" Barbara shouted back at her "You don't understand the Situation!" Stephanie only grew more angry. How could they treat the man that saved her this way? Stephanie controlled her anger and answered silently "No, You don't understand. He saved me and that should be enough to prove that there is some good inside of him. If non of you are willing to recognize him as a hero...I will!" She began to walk back up the steps and Barbara followed her "where are you going?" Stephanie continued walking "To find Jason!"

A/N: As the story picks up I really hope to make these chapters longer. Right now I am setting up the really awesome stuff I hope is to come. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story and I hope people stick with it. Review Please!

-Dot 3


	3. Chapter 3

She was being dramatic and told Bruce and Barbara she was going to find Jason but the funny thing was, she had no clue how to do that. She has never even spoken to the guy so how was she supposed to find him? "Come on Steph! you were Batgirl, I'm sure you can find a simple 'criminal' with ease." This is what she told herself but she has not been Batgirl in a while and did not know if she still had it in her. She asked around but she realized no one was willing to give up someone like the Red Hood. She decided to ask to only person she thought would help.

She made her way into Bloodhaven and walked up to Dick's apartment building. She looked down the list of people living in the building and rang the buzzer for apart F12. She heard Dick's voice come on the other end "Hello?" She was quiet for a second before responding "Hey Grayson...It's Brown." He sighed into the intercom and she heard the front door make a buzzing sound "Come on up Stephanie." She walked into his building a took the Elevator up to the top floor. She looked for the the number 12 on a door and when she found it she knocked and he immediately answered. He looked at with with no emotion and signaled for her to come in. Her and Dick Grayson were never every close. They had a great deal of respect for one another but that's where it ended. She did sometimes look at him like a big brother, he saved her enough times to have a special place in her heart but they spoke very little after she stopped being Batgirl.

"So what are you doing here?" Stephanie signed and responded "I need to find Jason Todd and I think you are the only one that can help me." Dick laughed "Why would anyone WANT to find him?" Stephanie let out an even louder sigh than the first one and sat down on a chair near by "He saved me the other night, patched me up and left me at Bruce's door step. Bruce for some weird ass reason took that as a declaration of war or some shit and now I need to find him!" Dick smiled "Classic case of daddy dearest over reacting. I would not be too concerned." Dick started to tie his shoes as if ready to leave as soon as she gets out of his apartment. He looked up at her and saw the hurt in her eyes "Damn! He hangs out at this bar in downtown Gotham, or at least he use to. The logo has a snake on it, don't know the name of the place." Stephanie smiled and jumped up. She gave Dick a kiss on the cheek and ran out of his apartment "Thank you!"

Stephanie found the bar but it was filled with guys twice as big as she was. She went into the bar in her Civilian clothes so she would not get too much attention, but she was the only girl in the place so it was looking like attention was inevitable. She had never seen Jason's face so she figured her only option was to ask someone. She walked up to the bartender, it was so loud she could hardly hear herself think. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Stephanie was extremely unimpressed by the bartenders lack of originality. "I'm actually looking for someone. His name is Jason, I think he is a regular here." The guy nodded "Yeah, he just left." Stephanie was upset that she had to come to a place like this for nothing, but maybe it didn't have to be for nothing. "Do you know where he lives?" The bartender nodded "yeah. Down the street in the apartment...not sure which one." Stephanie was so relieved, she was one step closer. "Thank You!" She left that place as fast as she possibly could.

A part of her found it hard to believe that a guy who was as secretive as Jason would let a bartender know where he was staying. As she found the apartments the bartender talked about, it became even more weird. It was not a run down old apartment building scheduled to be condemned like she imagined it would be. It was a normal place, completely average and probably the kind of place a single person would live in or maybe a young couple. She looked at the list of people in the building hoping to get buzzed in but he was not listed. He looked up and figured there would be an entrance some place on the roof. Her apartment complex has a stair case that leads there, so why wouldn't his one? She lifted herself on to the balcony of one of the apartments and slowly jumped from balcony to balcony until she reached the roof. The pain in her side never letting her forget that one wrong move and she could fall to her death. She looked around on the roof and found a small door, when she opened it she found the staircase she needed.

As she was looking around at all the apartment doors she honestly wondered why she was doing this. All this to say thank you? Maybe it was a little more than that. Maybe she felt like she had to bring him back to the family. Maybe she thought she was the only one that could. She walked down the hall when two guys approached her. She was in a pair and jeans and heels, hardly fighting clothes and they really looked like they wanted a fight. She tried to walk past them but the larger man grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. Her stitches busted open and she felt the blood sink through her white T-shirt. She cried out, unable to move. The man began to touch her between her thighs and she cried out while trying her best to fight back. She punched the man in the nose and tried to get up but it was useless, she was bleeding and it was bad. She tried to crawl away but the smaller man grabbed her ankle and she kicked him. She heard the crunch of his nose breaking and the scream coming form the man. She continued to crawl and she felt hands grab her. Those hands picked her up, brought her into an apartment and slammed the door behind them.

She has very little idea what was going on. She layed there on an unknown bed in someone's apartment and she heard a voice "stay here!" The voice sounded firm and certainly not a force to be reckoned with. She heard the door open and she heard the screams of the men that were still outside the door. He knew how to fight? The men suddenly went quiet and the man who lives in the apartment came back in and turned on a light. He locked the door and got out the first aid kit. Stephanie looked upon him. He was tall and muscular and his hair was jet black but for some odd reason had the most beautiful red tint to it. He knelled down next to her and began to dress the wound. "It took me forever to stitch this up!" He sounded to annoyed and that's when she realized "Jason!" She tried to stand up but he forced her to sit "hey. How's it going? I would ask why you have been following me but, hell I'd follow me too." He looked at her with a smug smile and laughed. She let out a sarcastic laugh "I wanted to thank you." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her "you know...before I took up the mantle as Red Hood, I saved quite a few people. Can't remember a single one saying thank you." He smiled and resumed dressing the wound. "Though, you always were on the different side. You never let Bruce push you around and were always so free. I admire that!"

Stephanie looked at him with utter confusion "How do you know so much about me when I know nothing about you?" He laughed "I get the Bat Family news letter." She slapped his arm and he laughed even harder "Honestly, you don't expect me not to keep tabs on the Bruce's new kids, do you?" Stephanie's face fell "I'm not his kid. I was always just a burden. Fired as Robin and bumped out of the family when Bab's started walking again." He looked up at her with understanding in his eyes "So Bruce let ya down? Ya thought he would take care of ya because he takes care of the rest of those bitches but you're cast to the side and forgotten?" Stephanie just nodded and kept quiet. "Yeah I get that. I'm sure you have heard the whole story of how I'm 'troubled' or 'no good' but non of that's true. I USE to be trouble...and I like being bad." He winked at her and stood up after finishing dressing the wound. "Truth it that the Bat Family has a good method in theory, but the execution is all wrong. Bruce's methods don't work! They all get out of prison or Arkham. It doesn't matter how much he tries, they will ALWAYS get out. It's a lost cause and truthfully my method, though slightly unconventional works best."

Stephanie could not believe she was actually listening to this. She always thought Bruce had it down but listening to Jason changed her mind, what he was saying made sense. "Bruce thought you laying me down at the foot of his steps was a declaration of war!" It just came out she didn't really mean to say it. Jason Slowly turned around and looked at her before bursting out in laughed. She had no ides what could possibly be so funny "He thinks you want to kill him!" Jason wiped tears from his eyes and calmed his laughter "Steph, he's my father. I'm not gonna kill him and he hasn't had the balls to kill me yet, So I'm thinking it isn't happening!" Stephanie stood up and slowly walked towards the door but Jason stopped her "You need to sleep here. It's not safe out there especially in your condition!" She looked into his eyes, they were so blue and looked like they could burn into her soul. "Get in the bed." Stephanie flinched "What?" Jason repeated himself but this time he was a lot louder "Get in the Bed!" She walked to the bed and sat on it. "Well...where are you going to sleep?" He laughed "In my bed. I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Stephanie heart started to beat fast and Jason looked at her like he could almost hear it "Calm down!" He slid under the sheets and within minutes he was sleeping. Stephanie layed in bed, silent. She thought about how no one believed in her, not even Tim. Jason understood what it was like to be cast aside and forgotten. Maybe her new place could be with Jason.

**A/N: Oh man, I'm kinda loosing what I want to do with this but I'm really hoping I regain my footing. I have wanted to write a Jason/Steph fic for a while because I like them both so much, so messing this up would be horrible for me. I have an idea of what I want this to be. I hope it works out. Review Please so I know exactly how I'm doing wrong, what I need to change, and how I can make it better. ALL reviews accepted, even negative ones (as long as in the form of constructive criticism) **

**-Dot. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie woke and found that Jason was gone, it's not like she expected him to stick around. She slowly rose up from her sleeping position and found Jason in the corner looking out the window with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning Sunshine!" He looked over at her and smiled "So...come to take me back to the family?" Stephanie shook her head "maybe originally, but how can I take you back to a family that isn't mine anymore either?" Jason laughed "I had no idea you listening to me rant about my methods of operation would make you wanna join my side." Stephanie thought about her answer for a minute "I think we have a lot we can learn from each other and I think we should be partners." Jason laughed again "Listen Batgirl, I have very little interest in teaming up with Tim Drakes ex slam piece." He saw her face fall flat as she looked down at her hands "I was never his 'slam piece' and I don't understand what that has to do with anything! I'm not Batgirl anymore OR Robin and I would appreciate it if you would just take me seriously for 2 seconds!" He looked up at her and she continued to speak "I want to save this city but I think you are right about the lack of efficiency in the Bat's way. Let me run with you, just for one night!" He looked at the bandage around her stomach "You're not in the best shape to be running with me, when I need you I will find you. Deal?" She nodded her head.

Stephanie slowly got up and looked around "You know I thought this place looked half way decent from the outside." Jason continued to look outside "It is very nice from the outside but from the inside...not so much." He looked over at her tattered shirt that was covered in blood and her jeans that not had a nice sized hole in the knee "Do you need some clothes?" Stephanie looked down at herself and nodded. He went to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of women's pants. He handed them to Stephanie and she looked at him questionably "I want to make a joke about you wearing ladies jeans in your free time but...it would be waaay to easy!" She took the clothes and walked off into the bathroom. He heard a scream and he went running for her. The door was looked he wiggled it and called her name "Steph! Steph, are you OK?" He could not hear her so he kicked the door nob and the door came open. He saw her there with her shirt pulled halfway over her head "I can't move it anymore. It hurts to much to finish!" Jason could not help but look at her. Her skin looked soft and her bra was purple, which didn't surprise him. He shook his head back to reality and walked over to help her. "Just stay still" he ordered as he slowly pulled the shirt up over her head.

He looked at her face and focused on her nose, she had a really cute nose. When she noticed she got self conscious "Do I have something on my face?" Jason shook his head "I just figured...if I looked at anything else you might try to kill me." Stephanie looked down and realized she had no shirt on. She tried to frantically put the new one on but she couldn't. Lifting her arms hurt way to much and she didn't really know what to do so she stopped and just looked at him. "This is a level of awkward I can't comprehend. Will you help me?" She handed him the shirt and he grabbed it and laughed. He put the shirt on over her head and helped her get the arms into the shirt without lifting them too much. When she had the shirt on she realized that now she had to get her pants off. She knew that would be a struggle and asking him to take her pants off would be really, really weird. She looked down at her jeans and saw the blood and the giant rip, she thought she could make it home with them on. She laid the jeans he gave her on the sink and began to walk out the bathroom and to the front door before she felt him grab her arm "Where do you think you're going?" She looked down at her arm in his hands and looked back up at him "Home?" Jason shook his head "No way are you walking. I'll drive you home, it's just safer that way." He got his keys and opened the front door and signaled for her to go first. As she walked outside she smiled _I knew he wasn't bad._

The car ride home was silent and a little awkward. He was driving to her house and she didn't even give him directions "Have you been stalking me?" Jason laughed "Maybe a little. You were the new batgirl, I had to make sure you were not gonna become an issue." Stephanie smiled and spoke in a mocking tone "i bet you say that to all the pretty girls." Jason smiled and pulled over in front of her apartment. She got out of the car and bent down so she could see him through the window "Thank You Jay!" She ran into her complex and left him there watching her. He was a single light come on and realized she lived on the second floor. He never really knew which apartment was hers, just what building she lived in. _Jay_? no one really ever called him that. He smiled to himself and drove away. He kinda liked that Stephanie girl.

**A/N: Yay! I love new Chapters! I am planning the next chapter to be pretty long (or at least longer than they have been so far) so I am trying to come up with really solid story line. I don't want any filler chapters (because I think those are so bleh) but I think I will be able to get it out fairly quickly. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Stephanie saw Jason. Three weeks since he saved her for the second time and three weeks since he promised he would find her if he ever needed her. She looked down at her stab wound, it was now almost completely healed she could move around with ease and she wanted to fight. She looked at the spoiler costume it had a giant rip in the side and since she no longer was in touch with Bruce she had no way to properly fix it. She can handle a simple patch job but she had not practiced her sewing skills in a long time and doubted she could fix it to it's original condition.

She looked at the ripped jeans that were once stained with blood. She had put them in the wash and the blood came out but she would never wear them in public because of the rip. J_ason fights without a fancy skin tight outfit. So can I!_ She slipped on the jeans and some combat boots, she got an old t-shirt and slipped on a leather jacket. She put on spoilers utility belt and an old mask. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and went out into Gotham. She was looking for a fight, because where there's a fight she knew she could find Jason Todd.

She strolled the streets of Gotham and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something go by. She stopped in her tracks and before she knew it someone pounced on her. She looked up and saw Damian Wayne. She could not believe that little munchkin just attacked her "Damian! What on earth do you think you're doing?" He paused almost as if he did not realize it was her "Steph? What's with the stupid outfit?" Stephanie rolled her eyes "it's NOT stupid! It's...current." Damian laughed "You have not come to the cave in a while. I thought you were probably dead but now I see that you are just taking style tips from hobos. Nice jeans." Stephanie looked down at her ripped jeans and snarled at the young boy "What are you doing in Gotham? I thought you wanted to go visit Tim at Titans Tower or something completely pointless like that!" Damian nodded his head and leaned against a brick wall "I did. We just got back." She heard him say that Tim was back too but she tried to ignore it. "Yeah...well welcome back demon child." She walked off and left him there but he followed her.

She walked trying to ignore him but when she heard a scream his presence no longer mattered that much. She ran in the direction of the scream and found a young man being beaten by some thugs. He was on the floor as they kicked him and beat him with bats and crowbars. It was so typical of new gang recruits to go out of their way to be assholes. "HEY!" The men all turned their attention to her "You know...you can catch more flies with honey, right?" Damian appeared behind her "You always did say the dumbest things before a fight." She looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at him "Shut it Wonder Brat!" One of the men charged at her and she jumped in the air and kicked him square across the jaw. She sent him flying into the brick wall, his head meeting the wall with a loud cracking sound. Damian had a look of amazement in his eyes, he had never seem her this way.

She charged into the remaining men. she threw punches, kicks, and even the occasional headbutt. Most of the men went down but there was one still remaining He held a bat in his hand and he swung at her. She caught the bat before it made contact to her face and smirked "I saw that coming five minutes before you ever thought about it!" The man was still hold his end of the bat and she used the end in her possession to flip the man over. His head made contact with the pavement and he was out cold. She dusted herself off and walked away from Damian. "You're not gonna call Gordon? They could hurt someone again. That guy they were beating ran faster then Wally West when he sees donuts!" Stephanie stopped walking and faced him "I don't know when YOU of all people started caring about others, but if you want Gordon down here so fucking bad why don't you call him yourself? I'm not a member of the Bat Family anymore. I do shit on my OWN terms, and that doesn't involve the commissioner!" She started to walk again but Damian grabbed her hand, almost gently "When did you stop being my family? I thought we were friends." Stephanie laughed "HA! Friends? We do nothing but argue!" He squeezed her hand a little more firmly this time "but...I always looked at you like my big sister. What happened?"

Stephanie looked at him and saw through his mask. He was getting watery eyed _Great Brown you made a 10 year old cry_. She hugged him tight and held him at arms length "Damian, I may not be a member of the Bat Family anymore but love runs deeper then wether or not you fight the joker together. I will ALWAYS be your big sister!" She hugged him again and walked off. She knew things would never be the same, but he was so young. He should have all the hope in the world.

It had gotten quiet and Stephanie was a little tired of walking. She decided to sit on top of a building and just keep an eye on things. She got herself up on the top floor of a 25 story building and sat on the edge. She let her feet dangle and watched the world below her. She heard a voice behind her "It's way to quiet for comfort." She turned around and saw Jason standing behind her. She ignored him. "Oh come on pretty lady. I know you're not mad that I haven't come talk to you in a while. That would be silly!" She let out a loud sigh "I trusted you! You told me you would contact me when you needed help but there have been rumors that you went out fighting EVERY night this week and you did not ask for my help even once!" Jason sat at the edge of the building "I don't need help!" She got up and walked away from him but she circled back and stood strong "You know...the reason that everyone doesn't give a fuck about you is because you don't let them! You push everyone away and I get now why everyone thinks you are a lost cause. I did not want to believe it but maybe it's true. Maybe you will never be anything more than a black sheep!"

Jason sprung up with anger in his eyes "You think you know me!? You know nothing! You think that just because you hear some stories and some tall tales about how I am that you get what it's like? I died Stephanie! I died and my father is the one that killed me, Bruce KILLED me!" Stephanie shook her head "No! The Joker killed you!" Suddenly she felt a stinging in her cheek and she looked up at Jason from the floor realizing he had slapped her. His hit was hard, it sent her to the ground. She slowly got up and looked him in the eyes "You hate his name because you think all your struggles are his fault. The Joker did not make you this, you did. You got to come back, you got a second chance and that is rare. I understand your anger towards Bruce but he was your father, you clearly love him. No one took your choice Jason. No one told you that you had to be a villain. I did not believe you were on...until now." She turned her back and walked away from him, she didn't even look back. She left him in his silence and his anger and in the end, he knew she was right.

**2 months later:**

It had been two months since Jason saw Stephanie and he could not get what she said out of his mind. Now here he stood outside her apartment, getting the courage to knock on the door. He could not believe it, Red Hood was afraid of something, and it was a little blonde girl. He knocked at her door and no one came to answer it. He knocked again and he put his ear to the door, there was no noise inside. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he turned to see who it was, it was stephanie. She had heels and a sundress on, she was carrying groceries that almost looked like they would fall out of her hands. She looked at him with a look that said she obviously did not expect to see him. He ran to her and grabbed one of the bags "Thanks." She opened the door to her apartment and let Jason in. They set the groceries down on the counter and Stephanie looked at Jason "Can I help you?"

Jason nodded his head "I thought a lot about what you said and you were right. I don't let anyone in, but no one has ever given the effort you are. Can I take you for pizza? You DO like pizza right? We can have Mexican food or maybe..." Her laughter cut off his rambling "I'm human. I like pizza." She grabbed her coat and signaled him to walk out the door "I'm hungry!" He smiled at her and walked out the door and she followed locking the door behind her.

They sat at the pizza parlor and Jason watched at Stephanie sipped her soda. When she noticed he was watching her she stopped drinking and looked at him "What?" He smiled at her "nothing." She laughed "Lets play 20 questions!" Jason laid back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair "Alright..." Stephanie tapped her finger on the table and thought of a good question "What's your favorite color?" He looked at her like she was the biggest dumb ass he had ever laid eyes of "if it's not obvious...I like red." She let out an embarrassed laugh Oh course he likes Red, Stephanie. What a stupid question. Could you look any more dumb? He spoke up and broke her chain of thought "I can't think of anything i don't already know about you" he said laughing. Stephanie smiled. She knew there was one or two things he could not know. "I've had a baby." Jason looked at her with a confused look "What?" Stephanie nodded "That's one thing you don't know about me. I had a baby."

The pizza came to the table and Stephanie was content with letting the game of 20 questions go and forget about it but Jason would not. "You have a baby? Is it Tim's? Where is it? You fight crime with a kid at home?" Stephanie looked at him wide eyed and astonished "I don't HAVE a baby, I HAD a baby. I gave it up for adoption. It's not Tim's...though he did stay with me. He knew about the pregnancy and helped me through it all." Jason took a bite of his pizza and nodded his head. He spoke with a mouth full "So...who's the dad?" Stephanie took a deep breath and got up from the table "I see this was a mistake. I should go." She started walking away but Jason grabbed her hand "I did not realize it was such a touchy subject. I'm sorry!" She took another deep breath and sat back down "Truth it, I have no clue where he is. He left before The baby was even born. Tim and I became so close because of the baby. Even after he left for boarding school he came back to see the baby be born. He supported me giving it up for adoption and I have not seen the baby since."

Jason put his hand on top of hers and smiled "That's really heavy stuff. I can't believe after all that Tim is not here with you anymore! I always knew he was a little prick!" Stephanie smiled and laughed. She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek off and looked up at Jason "I did some things he did not appreciate so much. I completely understand his anger towards me but...I just always thought it would subside, you know? I thought he would get over it and we could move on. I had no idea he would not talk to me anymore, and when he does it's so damn awkward I wish I was anywhere but standing in front of him."

Jason put a piece of pizza on her place, it was getting dark. "You should eat. I have one more place to take you before I drive you home." She ate two pieces of pizza and Jason laughed at her "No one is gonna take it from you, you can slow down!" She glared at him, took a final sip of her soda and wiped her mouth. Jason paid for the food and grabbed her hand. They walked down the streets and the sun went down. He had his fingers locked in hers and they walked up to an ice cream parlor. It was Stephanie's favorite. She looked at him and squealed. She was so excited, she ran in and pressed her hands to the glass. She looked at all the flavors and picked the chocolate mint flavor. He paid for it and they ate the ice cream as they walked back to the car. The ice cream started to melt and Stephanie was getting it everywhere "You eat like a messy toddler." She looked at him annoyed "It's warm outside!" He saw some ice cream at the corner of her mouth and he had no idea what came over him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and placed a crashing kiss on her lips. She kept her eyes open, she had no idea what was going on. She dropped the rest of the ice cream cone and closed her eyes. She put her hands on his back and she felt his fingers tangle up in her hair. He pulled away and looked at her "You are really sticky!" He looked at the melted ice cream that was now on him and watched at her face went from flushed to annoyed "Really? Way to ruin a moment!" She got in the car and watched as he laughed and circled around to his side. He started the car and drove her home.

**A/N: Heeeey! I got my first Review and it was awesome so I'm pretty happy. Expect the next chapter to get a little...steamy. I don't think it will have anything super smutty, but you NEVER know ;) I am also considering making the next chapter have a time jump but hopefully nothing more then a couple weeks to a month. **

**P.S. The stuff about Steph being preggo is from an old comic. I never even read it because it was published before I was into comics and I was never able to find it, but I do know that it happened. **

**Lots of love**

**-Dot**

**-Dot **


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was laying in his bed. He was about to go out and bust a gang doing a drug trade that was being done behind his back. He liked that he had decent influence over all the Gotham gangs but he did not like when they did something without his knowledge. Nothing was really done without him knowing about it, he always found out. He had little respect for those too dumb to figure that out. To the contrary of what people might believe Jason was not into drugs and he honestly did not like them in Gotham. These guys would not know what was gonna hit them.

He found himself for a moment thinking about Stephanie. It had been 2 months since they kissed and he had not seen her since. Every night he would go out thinking that she would somehow find him and they would fight together. He pictured himself pulling her into another kiss. He felt a tingle below the belt "damn it!" He put on his helmet before sneaking out his window. Some of his neighbors might have been thugs but they were nothing compared to him and he could not just walk out of his front door as Red Hood.

He went to the dock where the trade was going down. He watched as some thugs got out of a car and he was about to strike when he saw someone attack the thugs. he watched in anger as someone was ruining his bust. He looked closer and saw blonde hair in a pony tale whip around. He gritted his teeth "Damn it Steph!" He charged in an attacked the men along with her "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She jumped up and round house kicked one of the men "Me? I have been following these assholes for a week! What are YOU doing here?" He punched a guy clear in the jaw before drawing his gun. Stephanie flinched a little, she did not expect that "Put it away!" He pulled the trigger and one of the men went down. Stephanie saw his blood spread out of the pavement. She kneeled down and realized he was dead. A man approached behind her and she sprung up and turned quickly. He grabbed at her throat but she kneed him in the gut and got free. She punched him and knocked him out and realized no other men were coming at her.

She turned to Jason "How could you!?" Jason holstered his gun "How could I? I control these guys. They were doing this drug shit behind my back and I was gonna stop it, until you so rudely interrupted!" Stephanie ripped off her mask "What gives you the right to shoot him?" Jason rolled his eyes "listen up! I do what I want and I'm curious as to how you even found out about this." Stephanie smirked "I was patrolling last week. My spoiler costume is still...out of service and I was wearing some regular clothes with a mask and they did not recognize me. Seriously, they pretty much talked right in front of me. It was pathetic!" Jason could not believe they would be so damn stupid. He looked at her hair flowing in the window and saw a flash of lightening before rain started to come down.

"Great...That's just great! I live like 45 minutes from here and I walked!" Jason gave her a puzzled look "Where is your utility belt?" She hung her head "It's empty. All the stuff was left over from my Batgirl days and I have since run out of equipment. It's all broken down and obsolete now." He tilted his head to the side "before you met the bat family how did you get stuff?" She laughed "It was all a bunch of well crafted toys, essentially. I had one or two real weapons but the rest you could get at a magic shop. Smoke bombs and what not" He smiled at her "My apartment is a five minute walk. Come and wait it out?" She nodded and walked him with.

**At the apartment:**

The storm was going strong and a part of Stephanie wanted to leave so badly. "You have been avoiding me." Stephanie turned around and saw him with fresh towels in his hand and a pair a pajamas, he had taken his helmet off. He handed them to her "If it's the kiss, I'm sorry. I really thought..." He was cut off when her lips crashed into his. She had no clue what she was doing but something about Jason made her wanna take a chance. The way he walked like he owned the world. The way he talked like he knew everything. It all aroused her to no end. What would annoy her if it was anyone else, brought life to her when it came to Jason Todd.

He threw the things in his hands to the side and wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other hand to tangle himself within her hair. She tasted like Rain, what a sweet taste it was. He lowered his hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them over to the bed. He threw her on the bed with force and even though she never thought she could ever find Jason attractive, she wondered in this moment how she never found him attractive before. His tongue explored her mouth and she had never experienced anything quite like it. She removed his leather jacket and pulled at his shirt. she could feel the muscle underneath and she wanted it OFF. When she finally got it off she marveled at his chest. His muscles were beautiful and as she let her hands rome, she could not remember feeling skin so soft on a man. He pulled her shirt over her head and saw the black bra underneath. He smirked and crashed his lips to hers again and he undid the bra. He broke the kiss and just looked at her. Her cheeks grew red as she felt her tender skin and began kissing her neck. He traveled down to her chest and took one of his breasts in his mouth. He could not believe this was happening.

She let out a little moan and it made him go crazy. He began pulling at her jeans. He unbuttoned them and got them off, revealing the purple panties underneath. She undid his belt and she heard him kick off his boots. His jeans came off and just as he removed her panties, she removed his boxers. She looked at him wide eyes and he began to laugh "I don't think that's gonna fit..." He kissed her tenderly "It will, trust me." He kissed her neck and her breasts and moved down to her stomach and kept going until he reached her most sensitive area. She felt his hot breath and the sensation of his tongue moving down there was too much. She had not had sex since Tim and it had been a while. It did not take long to find her release and she cried out "JASON!" He smiled to himself and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss and Stephanie could taste herself on her tongue. She reached her hand down and grabbed him and began to move her hand. She felt his hot breath on her neck and he reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed a condom. She stopped her motion and watched him put it on "are you ready?" She looked at him longingly and nodded "yes" she whispered.

Jason positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid inside her. She cried out and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly began to move, she felt incredible. "Steph..." He began to move faster and the intensity grew and he heard her moaning his name. He felt her walls tighten around him and she screamed out his name for a final time "JASON!" She clawed at his back and it sent him over the edge.

He pulled out of her and removed the condom, tied it and tossed it in the trash can at the other end of the room. "Nice shot!" He looked over at Stephanie lying next to him, he never in a million years would have pictured this happened. She cuddled up next to him "Two orgasms in one night...I should have picked the older brother to begin with!" They both laughed before drifting off the sleep. The last thought that went through Jason's mind was: _Dear God...I'm totally into a Batgirl!_

**A/N: Woooohoooo! They did..."it" and i'm so pleased that they did. I thought it came out pretty good for my first time writing something like this *pats self on back* Review Please! **

_**-Dot**_


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie woke up in Jason's bed. She sat up and used the sheet to cover herself. She looked over and saw him sleeping next to her. She looked at a small clock on the bedside table it read 6:30 AM. She looked over and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She saw her clothes on the floor. She slowly slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She grabbed her bra and underwear and put them on, followed by her jeans and shirt. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed the rest of her belongings in her arms and went to the door. She unlocked it and the sound that the lock made seemed as loud as a bomb. She slowly opened the door, slipped out and closed it behind her. She tiptoed down the apartment stairs as if he would somehow hear her and left the complex.

When stephanie finally got to her apartment complex she dug in her pocket for the key. When she got it out she looked up and saw someone sitting up against her door. She took a closer look "Tim?" He looked up and sprung to his feet "Hey. Where have you been?" She glared at him "It's like 7 something in the morning, why are you at my apartment?" He glared right back at her "It's 7 something in the morning...why are you not at home?" Stephanie let out a breath she had been holding "touche."

She let them both into her apartment and put her stuff down on the kitchen table. She turned to him and saw him looking around "Can I help you?" He smiled "Hey, I come in peace. I just wanted to see how you were." She took a water bottle from the fridge and twisted the top off. "A phone can do that, you know?" She took a tip of the water and sat at the table. He sat in the chair next to her "You know...I realized I had not spoken to you since I left and I thought maybe this was a little more personal." She took another sit of her water and nodded her head "yeah, maybe a little too personal." He was taken back by that comment "You never use to mind. I use to come over all the time!" She nodded and stood up and walked over to her dresser "Yeah, and we also use to be together. We are not anymore and usually ex boyfriends don't stop by ex girlfriends houses just to chat. You know that I know that you have an ulterior motive for coming to see me. What, does Bruce want you to check up on me?" She took some clean clothes out of the dresser and he appeared behind her "He's worried about you. Ever since that thing happened with Jason Todd..." She cut him off and her voice was full of anger "NOTHING happened! I have not seen him, he's come no where near me!" She was lying, and she knew it. She remember last night...he was very much so near her.

Tim went to the door and opened it a little "That's good, I will tell him that. Steph...it was good to see you. I hope you know that I would not have come here if seeing you was not something I wanted." He opened the door the rest of the way and left. She stood there with the clean clothes still in her hand. She was in deep shit, and she knew it.

**Later that night:**

Stephanie was not going to patrol tonight. All she wanted to do was stay in. In a matter of 24 hours she managed to sleep with Jason and see Tim. She felt uncomfortable about all that. She heard a knock on the sliding glass door that led out to her balcony. She never went out there so she was hesitant to answer. She slowly crept over to the door and pulled the blinds and saw Jason standing there with one arm leaning up against the wall. She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door before walking back to her bed to sit down. He opened the door and came inside "Sneaking out of bed? How horribly cliche of you. I mean seriously Steph!" She swallowed before she answer and he could hear her do it. "Jason...I had no idea what else to do. We have not known each other all that long and I thought waking up next to you was a little on the weird side. Sleeping with you was a little on the weird side too..." She sat on the bed next to her "You seemed to enjoy it." She nodded "Yes! I mean...yes I did, but..." He cut her words off "But what?!" She looked down at her hands to avoid eye contact "I don't think it should happen again." He got up and paced back and forth. He ran his fingers through his hair "Tim's back in town right? So you have sex with me and as soon as he is back in town you just don't give a fuck anymore?" Stephanie gasped "How dare you! It has nothing to do with him! Jason I'm attracted to you. I'm...Really, REALLY attracted to you but, you are..." She could not even finish her sentence. She put her head in her hands "I don't know..." Jason nodded his head and licked his lips "So...you tell me to let someone in and when I do you...you don't want me? Well...this is awkward." Stephanie was silent. It's not that she did not want him, it's that she did not know how to be the kind of girlfriend Jason wanted. He was wild and free and she was neither of those things. He turned around and opened the sliding glass door "Bye Stephanie." She saw him disappear over the balcony and before she could go outside and look he was gone.

* * *

She could not sleep Stephanie...he called me Stephanie. She had no idea why that stung for bad, but it did. Most of the time anyone even remotely close to her called her Steph. Did this mean he was relinquishing his closeness to her? She could not take this! She could not leave it this way! She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 AM. He would probably just be getting home. She got out of bed, put on some jeans and a jacket and ran out of the house. She had to fix this.

* * *

She got to Jason's apartment and she frantically knocked on the door. "Damn it, I'm coming!" He opened the door with frustration in his eyes that melted away when he saw her. "I can't be what you need!" She just blurted it out, she had no idea why. "What are you talking about?" She walked into his apartment and paced "I can't be the girlfriend that you need. You are so free and not afraid of anything and I am neither or those things! How can I be right for you when I am so unsure of myself?" He walked towards her, pressed himself against her and kissed her. "Steph, I like you because you are all those things and you don't even know it!" He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. They were together. Even if it was only for a short period of time, they were together. Who cares if it lasted forever. She broke the kiss "I want to be with you...If you REALLY want to be with me." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled "I want to be with you...but it you tell anyone I'm so loving...I will kill you." Stephanie laughed and kissed him hard. So hard that she thought her lips would swell up. They fell into his bed and everything that happened felt to natural. They were together and this was going to be their life. Making love and fighting side by side, Stephanie knew that no one in the Bat Family would be happy about this but right then, in that perfect moment she really didn't care.

**The next morning:**

Stephanie woke up in Jason's bed again and this time when she looked around he was the one that was not in bed. She look the sheet and wrapped it around her like a dress and walked around his apartment. "I can't believe this!" Right as her anger began to flourish he walked through the door with two cups in his hand. "Hey, my coffee maker was on the Fritz this morning." He handed her the cup and she wrinkled her nose "I don't like coffee, it's icky." He smirked at her "icky...really? I know you don't like coffee that's why I got you herbal tea." She squeaked and pressed a kiss to his lips "I love herbal tea!"

They sat down and drank their warm beverages together. They talked and laughed and smiled and it felt like home...for the both of them. Neither of them had ever had a real home before and Jason loved the idea that she could be his new home. A part of him loved this softer side but another part of him was shocked it was him saying these things. Loving was not something he was use to being. "You are thinking way to hard." He looked up at her "Steph, I'm not blind to the fact that I'm a killer. I have killed a lot of people. Sure, I thought they all deserved it and I don't regret any of it, but I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him gently "Jason If I wanted nothing to do with you...do you honestly think I would be drinking Herbal tea with you? It's not something you do with people you hate." He squinted his eyes at her and spoke in a sarcastic tone "because herbal tea is so sacred." She laughed "Damn right it is!"

* * *

Stephanie had left Jason's apartment an hour ago. She had showered and returned to her apartment. She hated what she was going to have to do. There she was outside of Wayne manor with her spoiler costume in an old clothing store bag. She walked up the front steps and knocked at the door. Seconds later Alfred opened it and smiled "Miss Brown! How wonderful to see you!" She smiled and hugged Alfred, she missed him. "Alfred! I missed you old man!" He broke the hug "What can I do for you? Shall I fetch Master Bruce?" Stephanie nodded her head and he directed her to the sofa to wait.

Bruce came down stairs and smiled at her "Hello Stephanie, what brings you here?" She took a deep breath and handed him the bag. He looked inside and nodded "It looks pretty bad!" She nodded "yep. You know I would not ask unless it was totally necessary." Bruce smiled at her "I'll have it fixed in a few days." She thanked him and began to walk away but she remembered one more thing "do you have any...last season gadgets you can spare?" Bruce laughed "Last season?" Stephanie smiled slightly "You know what I mean." Bruce nodded "Yes Steph, I will gather some things and have them ready for pick up with the suit in a few days." She nodded again, it felt like she did that a lot when she did not know what else to do "Thanks!" She tried to get out of there quick but he stopped her "Tim said his meeting with you did not go so well on a personal level but that you said Jason has left you alone. Maybe I was just over reacting. I don't want anyone hurting my family, you know?" Stephanie rolled her eyes "Jason is your family. For someone who says it's the most important thing in the world, you sure do tend to neglect it." She walked towards the door and Alfred opened it "If It's not to bold to say Miss Brown...don't bite the hand that gives you free million dollar gadgets." He smiled at her and closed the door behind her.

Alfred was right, she was out of line but that did not make it any less true. Jason was her boyfriend, she knew there was good in him. She did not care what anyone else said. She knew they had only been dating for a day but she knew that he could not be what everyone said he was. She began to walk back to her apartment but before she even left the grounds she felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Tim in a window looking down at her _I am in some serious shit! _

**A/N: What did you guys think? Review please! I have not been getting any reviews and without feedback I'm not sure if I will continue this story. Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so be honest, I can take it!_ =) _  
**

**-Dot  
**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been one week since Stephanie saw Bruce and she was now patrolling her in her newly improved spoiler costume. It was stronger then ever! She saw some thugs entering a building and smirked_ time for some fun_. Her gadgets were better then ever and she walked into the abandoned building to confront the men. "Hey boys! How's it going?" She punched one of the men in the base and another attacked her from behind. She shook him off her and kicked him in the gut "attacking from behind? Shame on you!" The men did not stand a chance. She took out her new Bo staff that Bruce gave her, she loved it. She whipped it around and knocked each man to the ground. She stood there impressed with herself but before she knew it a hand was placed over her mouth "Hello" she heard the voice say. Her eyes grew large and she felt like she could pass out. She knew that voice.

She struggled to get out of the grasp. The hands felt rough and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It made her sick, she could barley move. He let her go and she screamed, she was like an average Gotham girl, she was terrified. When she finally saw his face her worst nightmares were realized and she began to cry. It was black mask.

Flashes of their last encounter ran through her mind. The way he beat her gave her wounds so bad that she died, well...kinda. She was brought back but that did not make it any better. She remember his words and his voice, it was horrible. She thought of what she would do if she ever saw him again a hundred times, but for some reason she could do nothing. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Her feet began to dangle and she tried to loosen his grasp but she just couldn't. She was paralyzed by her memories and she could do nothing to protect herself.

She could not breath and she knew it would not be long before it was over. He was going to kill her, again. Tears ran down her face but suddenly she heard a gun shot and black mask let her go and screamed. She saw the blood on the arm of his shirt and looked over and saw Red Hood standing there. He lowered the gun and ran to her. She looked at black mask who has been shot in the arm. Red Hood raised the gun again and shot black mask for a second time in the chest and watched him go down. He looked at Stephanie who has tears streaming down her face. He bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders "Steph, why didn't you fight back?!" That's when she realized maybe he did not know every little detail about her. She stood up and slowly walked away from him. "Steph!" He ran after her quickly catching up to her "Tell me what's going on!" She shook her head and ran for the door.

* * *

It had been a month since then. She had not patrolled or gone to see Jason, she had hid from explaining the truth to him. She walked to the bookstore that she worked at and flipped the closed sign to open. Barbara helped her get this job and she did not love it, but the store was popular and it made her decent money to go towards her run down apartment. Customers came in through the day but when it go around 5:00 it slowed down.

Stephanie walked into the back room and got a box of books that needed to go on the shelves. She picked one up and saw that it needed to go on the top shelf of the mystery section. She grabbed the ladder and placed it against the shelf and placed the book in between two others. She began to step down when she heard the bell hanging over the door. "Welcome to Gotham Book store!" She got off the ladder and turned around and saw Jason. She walked over the behind the counter and began to put Price stickers on the books. "Steph, why have you been avoiding me? I have not seen you in a month, what kind of relationship is that?" She snapped at him "Jason if you don't like it then maybe we should just break up!" He shook his head rapidly "No! I did not mean it like that but...I'm worried about you." Stephanie looked at him questionably "Why were you there anyways? I had it under control!" She tried to return to the back but he grabbed her arm "OK, I'm confused. You did NOT have things under control! If I had not followed you that night you would be dead...and I don't know what I would do if..." He released her arm and looked away from her "You don't need to follow me. What happened in that building was my business. Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean that you need to know everything." She walked to the back of the store and closed the door. "Actually...it kinda does!"

* * *

When Stephanie finally got to go home all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her. She immediately proceeded to rip of her shirt and kick off her shoes. She felt like someone was behind her and she got into a fighting stance and turned around and threw a punch. Jason dodged it "Woah! Calm down!" Stephanie relaxed and put her fists down "Jason! What, so now you're breaking into my apartment?" He turned on the lamp and sat on her bed "We need to talk about this. You know about why I hate the Joker, so why do you hate black mask?" Stephanie knew she was being unfair. She took a deep breath and sat next to him "Black Mask beat me to the point of death. I survived the beating but my wounds were so bad that I did not make it. I was revived but...things have not been the same. Sometimes I have nightmares and sometimes I get these headaches that are awful. I still go to the doctor for check ups." Jason took her hand in his "I understand what that is like. It really, really sucks and just when you think it's gotten better something like this happens." Stephanie had tears running down her cheeks "I was revived and taken from Gotham without Bruce or anyone's knowledge. When I came back everything was different, no one looked at me the same way." Jason nodded and kissed the top of her head. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her lips gently "Things change. Some for the worst...but other things for the better." He kissed her hard and she touched his face gently.

Jason unhooked her bra and touched her breasts gently. She whimpered at his touch, his touch was everything to her. She pulled his shirt off and he kicked off his boots. Jason undid her pants and pulled them off and he undid his and threw both pairs on the floor. They removed each others underwear and just gazed upon each other. Jason has never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. He kissed her gently. Tonight, they were going to make love.

* * *

Tim Drake peered through his binoculars from a building across the street into Stephanie's apartment. She was acting weird. She looked right at him in the window and she did not even care. Her attitude towards him was cold and he had to understand why. Now...he did. He lowered the binoculars and could not believe what he just saw. Stephanie, the girl he still considered the be the love of his life was having sex with someone who was basically his estranged big brother. He knew that Jason was going to have to pay. He was not going to let him have Stephanie, even if he had to die in order to keep them apart.

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I am planning some really intense stuff and I think this chapter does a really good job of setting that up. Please Review! Reviews are what make me want to update. I recently got a really great one =D **

**-Dot  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been one week since Stephanie told Jason about what happened to her. She smiled as she got out of the shower and looked at the outfit on her bed. Jason wanted to take her out tonight, he would not say where. She unwrapped her hair from the towel and grabbed her hair dryer and plugged it in. She had a full length cheap mirror by her bed that she used to get ready because her bathroom was kinda small. She plugged in the dryer and began to dry her hair. It was an intensive process because her hair was so thick but when it was over, she never felt so relieved. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a sleek pony tail. She undid the towel that was wrapped around her and stepped into her purple dress. She zipped it and began to put on her make up. She had no idea why she was putting make up on. Jason has seen her without it before and he still said she was pretty, but it was a special occasion so she decided it would be nice. She finished and heard a knock at the door "Coming!" She slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch and went to open the door. Jason stood there leaning against the door frame _Damn he looks good!_ He put his arms around her waist and kissed her hard "What a wonderful way to say hello." He smirked at her and kissed her again. She closed the door behind her and she leaned against it. She felt his body press against hers and it was just too much for her. "I am about two seconds from pulling you into my apartment and getting you naked. So...If you wanna go I suggest we leave quickly." Jason let out a loud laugh and grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the car.

* * *

He brought her to a fancy Italian restaurant and Stephanie could not imagine how he could afford it. They walked in together hand in hand and got a table in the back where they did not have a million other people around them. "Jason this is super fancy. What's the occasion?" He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed her "Oh God...You have bad news! Jason what did you do? If you killed someone else in your complex you are getting evicted for sure!" Jason laughed "No. I did not do anything wrong and I did not kill anyone else in my building, I promise! It's just...we are always out kicking bad guys in the face and I thought it would be a nice change." He was so incredible! She pulled him in and kissed him hard and people started to look at the couple going at it in the corner. She pulled away and wiped her lips with her thumbs and laughed shyly.

They ordered dinner and dessert and Jason payed the check, which made Stephanie feel bad. The check was pretty big. They walked back to the car and Stephanie went to open her door when Jason used his hand to slam it shut again. It startled her a little when he spun her around and pushed her up against the red car. He kissed her and his hands roamed her body. She felt them finally rest on her hips and she grabbed at his shirt. She felt his tongue explore her mouth and he tasted like the cake he had for dessert. He broke the contact and left her to go to his side of the car. He loved to tease her! She took a deep breath. Her legs were not working "Are you getting in?" She heard him laugh "Jason...you are such a butthead!" She got in the car and he drove her home.

* * *

He pulled up to her building and she kissed him softly "Do you wanna come up?" He shook his head "Don't you have a test tomorrow morning?" She rolled her eyes "Yes, but..." He cut her off "But nothing! You need to do good so you need rest. If you do good give me a call and I will come over for a...study session." She smiled "A study session? Is that what we are calling it now?" He laughed and kissed her again. She pouted and got out of the car "Fine, but just so you know I was planning on doing some pretty acrobatic stuff for you tonight!" He laughed "You play dirty." She winked at him, closed the door and watched as he drove off.

* * *

When she got up to her apartment she kicked off her shoes before she realized something was different. Someone was in her apartment, she could feel it. She got into a fighting stance "Whoever is in here...show yourself!" The bed side light came on and she saw Tim sitting in a chair. "Tim? How dare you break into my apartment! What is wrong with you!?" He came closer to her "It's like I can smell him all over you." Stephanie sniffed and waved her hand in front of her nose "I know I can smell you. Tim have you been drinking?" He came a little closer to her "Why are you with him?" Stephanie put her hands on her hips "What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Todd! Why are you with Jason Todd?!" She put her clutch down on the table "Tim, I did not want you to find out this way. This was not my intention at all. I am so sorry if you feel uncomfortable..." He cut her off and his voice was cold "Uncomfortable? I am past uncomfortable! When I saw you two having sex I was uncomfortable but now...I'm just pissed off!" She was so confused "How...how could you have seen us?" He came a little closer "Through your window. I was checking on you because you were acting weird and I was worried something was wrong. Turns out...you're my estranged big brothers new whore!" Stephanie covered her mouth and let out a small gaps "Tim it is not like that at all. Me and Jason, we care about each other and we are together. We are not just having meaningless sex. But in my defense you were peaking on me through a window!" He was now inches from her face and she took a step back, his eyes looked almost black. "Do you love him?" Stephanie pondered that question for a moment. Did she love him? "I...I don't know." He grabbed her by the wrist "Ouch! Tim you are hurting me STOP!" He looked into her eyes "You love ME remember? you can't love someone else!" He forced a kiss on her and this kiss hurt her. He pressed against her lips so hard that it was a physically painful kiss. She whimpered and beat on his chest with her free hand, trying to get him to get away from her. He finally broke the kiss "You taste different. He's tainted you!" She wiped her lips and tried to get his saliva off her "Does Bruce know that Red Robin has completely gone off the deep end?" He laughed "Red Robin is fine...it's Tim that's not doing so great." She squinted her eyes at him "Poor Tim, this is just one more reason why Bruce will never love you more than Grayson!" He slapped her across the face and Stephanie felt her lip split open. Suddenly it's like light came back to his eyes and he realized what he had done "Steph...Stephanie I'm so..." She punched him suddenly and knocked him out." She ran to her cell phone in her clutch and called Bruce.

* * *

Bruce came to the Apartment and saw Tim lying on the floor with a split cheek "What happened?" Stephanie removed the ice from her lip, it was pretty swollen but it was slowly going down. "I'll tell you what happened! This freak broke into my apartment and attacked me! He told me he had been watching me through my window!" Bruce picked up Tim "I will take care of him. I'm so sorry Steph, I will see to it that it won't happen again." He was halfway out the door when she stopped him "It better not because if it ever does...I will kill him!" Bruce nodded "Dually noted." We half out the door with Tim in his arms. Stephanie closed the door behind him, locked it and put the ice back on her lip.

* * *

Stephanie was expecting Jason any minute. She was sitting in some leggings and an old T-Shirt. She tried to ice her lip but the swelling was not going down anymore. It was useless, even with make up it was so obvious. Jason was going to notice for sure. She heard him knock of the front door and she answered it. He leaned into kiss her before he saw her face "Steph..wh...what happened?" She looked away from him "I went patrolling last night, it went wrong." She felt horrible for lying but she knew he would kill Tim if he found out. Why was she protecting him anyways? "Well...how did your test go?" Her eyes got wide "Fuck! I totally forgot about the test!" Jason looked at her sternly "Do they have a make up day?" She nodded her head "Next week." Jason took a deep breath "Well you better study hard. No more patrolling until that heals." He tilted her head so he could get a better look "If that thing busts open again it might end up needing stitches." She nodded her head and she kissed his lips softly "I have a pounding headache, I should sleep." He agreed and pulled her into a hug "You know where to find me, right?" He giggled "Always." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. She leaned up against the door and slid to the floor and almost cried. She had lied to him. she had looked him in the eye and lied to him. How could she do that?

She heard a knock at the side door and smiled "Jason, is that you?" She walked to the side door and slid the blinds over. She was surprised when she did not see Jason but instead saw Tim. "What are you doing here?" He placed his hand on the glass door "Please...please let me in. I need to explain myself!" She shook her head "Whatever you wanna say you can say through the glass. I can hear you just fine!" His hand remained on the glass and she looked at them in disbelief. This hand had hit her. "Steph, I am so sorry! I was so mad when I discovered you and Jason, I could not take it. I lost my mind and I know that. Stephanie a part of me still loves you, maybe always will love you. I know we are done but seeing you move on is hard and it's even harder seeing you with Jason!" A tear came to his eye and she saw it slide down his cheek "Tim, a part of me will always love you too but we are not right for one another. We were kids in love and that does not last." He snapped at her "And you and Jason will!?" Stephanie looked down "Maybe...I hope so." His eyes got big "You love him, don't you?" She nodded her head "Yeah, I think I might." His hands that once rested gently on the glass became a fist "He can't take care of you! He will NEVER love you! I don't understand how you could be so blind, he is nothing but scum!" She looked away from him "He is so much more than what any of you members of the 'bat family' are willing to see!" Tim smirked "Don't forget that you were one of us, Steph!" He leaped over the balcony and before she could go to look, he was gone. She saw his car go speeding down the street.

She knew exactly what this meant. He would not stop and she worried for a brief second about Jason. If they got into a fight she knew one of them would not make it. In her heart she knew Jason was someone special...so why was her heart beating so fast thinking about Tim?_ Maybe I'm just tired? I have been through a lot lately._ This is what she told herself, but she didn't know if it was true or not. Just like always she had gotten herself into something she could not handle.

**A/N: So I have not had a lot of time to write and I think I rushed through this one and it's not perfect. I kind of strayed from what I had planned because I wanted to get something out there for people to read. I am officially going to be updating every week. I know in the beginning I updated about twice a week but that's just impossible now. I want this Fanfiction to have at least 20 chapter but nothing is written in stone yet. I literally sit down and write this off the top of my head, I don't plan anything. I might have a basic idea of what I want but nothing really planned out. **

** I have not really been getting reviews and honestly If I don't start getting feedback I will stop the story. I have no idea if people like it or not and what is the point in writing something no one really likes? So Review please! **

**-Dot **


	10. Authors Note

** A/N: I am extremely unhappy to say that I will no longer be updating this fanfic. It's just not going to way that I wanted it to. To the very few people that actually left comments: THANK YOU! My first attempt at a fanfiction was awful but at least I gave an attempt and you guys helped get the story to the 9 chapters that it has. However, I hate odd numbers and so at some point I will give it a 10th and final chapter. It will be rushed just like the others but it will be longer and hopefully wrap some things up. It should come out at the end of November or Early December.**

** -Dot**

_Special Thanks to: Firework's Feelings _

_ You left 9 really awesome comments and I really appreciate them. Thank You!_

Keep Calm and Call Jason Todd!


	11. Final Part 1

Stephanie was patrolling like usual. She and Jason has been dating for 1 year now and despite the ups and the down, they were going strong. It was quiet tonight so Stephanie had lots of time to reflect on things. Tim backed off and the bat family discovered her and Jason's relationship. Dick laughed suspecting something all along and she remembered the anger in Barbara's eyes. Everyone did however eventually warm up to the idea and accepted that sometimes people are just supposed to be together. She patrolled ally ways and hopped from roof to roof and saw nothing. She perched herself on top of Wayne Enterprises. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city so she could see everything. She thought of Jason and smiled to herself _one year_.

She felt every trouble melt away and she thought of their first kiss and the first time he told her he loved her. They were not supposed to love like this but it could not be helped. She smiled to herself but her happiness was short lived. "Hello...Stephanie!" She heard this voice and she recognized it _Joker._ The voice was so vile, like nails on a chalk bored. She slowly stood up and turned around "I have knocked your teeth out before joker and I WILL do it again!" He let out that famous cackle, that laugh that could make a baby cry. He lunged at her and she dodged him. She moved away from the edge of the building and threw a punch that he so easily blocked. She felt his fist connect with her face and she went down to the ground.

He kicked her in the stomach and she collapsed flat on her stomach. She slowly raised herself up "Come on Joker, We both know it's not that easy!" She swung her foot around and made connection with his legs. His feet came out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. She pounced on top of him like a jungle cat and let out a loud scream, almost like a war cry. She straddled him and punched him in the face multiple times she could see the blood dripping from his nose but she didn't care. He grabbed her throat and she grasped his hand and tried to pull it from her throat. "You have done much training miss Spoiler...or is it Batgirl? Or...is it Robin? I just don't know what to call you anymore." He laughed and pinned her to the ground "Does it concern you that I know who you are? You have not said a single word about it. What's the fun in that?" She brought her knee up and made contact with his groin. He yelled and released her. She crawled away and tried to catch her breath but before she could he was attacking her again. "It occurs to me that you are dating Mr. Red Hood. I have been watching for a while, you know." He used her palm to break his nose, she heard the crack and desperately tried to crawl away "That's not creepy or anything." He pulled at her pony tail and lifted her up. she squealed as she could hear her hair ripping from her scalp. "What an excellent pawn in this game you will be." That was the last thing she heard him say before everything went black.

* * *

Jason was supposed meet Stephanie at the restaurant an hour ago but she never showed. He tried to call her cell but it just went straight to voice mail. He let out a disappointed sigh and got back in his car. _Maybe she was out patrolling late last night and she over slept_. He drove to her apartment and knocked on the door but received no answer. He put his ear to the door and hear nothing inside. He took out the key that she gave him and opened the door. Nothing was different but it did not look like she had been there at all today. He suddenly felt worried and he knew something was wrong, but he did not know what. He ran back to his car and began to drive in the direction of Bruce's house.

* * *

Stephanie woke up in a white room. It almost resembled one of those padded rooms in a mental institution. There was one door, one vent, and one TV in the corner. she had no idea how long she had been blacked out but the room was cold and she was instantly in a defensive mode. She looked around and called out "Hello!?" Her voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk. She was in clothes not originally hers. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she had on a white dress of some sort. This was nothing like anything the Joker has pulled in the past. She did not know what to think. The door opened and she saw Harley Quinn standing there looking rather unpleased. She put down a trey of food and a glass of water "How ya doing?" Stephanie marveled at the dumb question "How do you THINK I'm doing? What do you guys want with me? I have not seen the Joker in years and I don't even work with Batman anymore!" Harley kneeled down and smiled "Relax! My puddin is not after the Batman. He is after Red Hood. Some unfinished business of some sort." Stephanie felt herself getting very worried "He won't come!" Harley Quinn laughed "We are not so different, you and I. We both love with all out heart." She starred blankly at Harley "I am nothing like YOU!" She stood up slowly, using the wall for support "You are crazy! You are a pawn in every one of his games and when that game is over you go back to meaning NOTHING!" She felt a hand slap her across her face "You're right! Maybe we are nothing alike, because you my dear and very MEAN!" She got up and slammed the door behind her.

Stephanie looked at the food. She felt a growl in her stomach but she knew she could not trust the food. She retreated to the corner of the room and closed her eyes. _Please don't come Jason. Please don't put yourself in Danger for me. Please!_

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of Bruce's mansion and did not even knock on the door. He pushed the door open and walked right past Alfred. He saw Damian first "What do you want?" Jason rolled his eyes "Look brat I don't have time for your games. I need to speak to Bruce...NOW!" Bruce walked down the stairs "Well...here I am. What seems to be the problem?" Jason led bruce into the Batcave to talk in private. He looked at his Robin costume in a case and sighed "I need your help. Something has happened and I have no idea how I would get through it alone!" Bruce nodded and put a hand on Jason's shoulder "Explain." Jason turned around and faced Bruce "Stephanie is missing. I don't know who has her or even if she really is missing but she has not been home and I have this awful feeling. Something is wrong, I just know it!" Bruce nodded again "We will get Babs on it right away. We will have her do her Oracle thing and see what she can find."

Babs called Stephanie's work and her school and both said she had not come in today. "Jason, do you know where she was patrolling last night? If you do I can look up city cameras." Jason shook his head "I don't know exactly. She always picks a different location but I think she said she wanted to patrol the ally ways behind and around Wayne Enterprises. She said she heard some guys talking about breaking in there, but she said this a week or so ago." Barbara nodded "Well at least it's something. I will do what I can but...you know that if we don't find people within 48 hours the chances are slim...that goes for us hero types too." Jason nodded and sat down. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath "I can't lose her Bruce! I know that I am a killer and I know it's wrong that I am not ashamed but...she is everything." Bruce smiled "I never thought I would see the day when my second son fell in love. We will do everything we can and we won't stop until we find her. One way or another."

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep again. As she opened them the TV in the corner came on and there was the Joker "Hello my sweet. It's wonderful to see you up. I thought it was so rude of me that I never explained my plan to you!" Stephanie stayed quiet because she did not really care what his plan was. "You see...It has come to my attention that both Red Hood AND Red Robin are in love with you. What an interesting thing it would be if I got both of them here and made me duel to the death for you. Winner takes the blonde!" She clenched her fists but stayed quiet "You are not as chatty as the batgirl with red hair..." Stephanie looked up "There is nothing to say. You will kill me regardless. This is all an elaborate plot to take as many of Batman's people as you can. Don't think for one second that I don't know exactly what you are doing!" The joker gave a half smile "for once I am telling the truth. One will die but one will get the girl." The TV went black and the door opened and she saw Harley "Need a potty break?" Stephanie actually did really need to pee. She slowly stood up and walked away with Harley.

* * *

Barbara came in with a horrified look on her face "Jason...I..." She went over the giant computer in the Batcave and pulled the camera footage up "On top of Wayne Enterprises was where she was attacked. The Joker has her Jason." Jason was silent and he had no idea what to say. The Tiny TV in the corner of the batcave came on and there in all his glory was the Joker. "Hello Batman! As you know by now Miss Spoiler is missing. I have her and don't worry she is safe but that could very well change. You see the game I want to play is very simple if you send Red Robin and Red Hood to fight to the death for her, the winner leaves with his life AND hers! If both participants do not show up by midnight tomorrow...I will kill her! Goodnight Batman." the TV went blank like it originally was and everyone was silent "Well...I guess we better find Tim." Everyone looked at Barbara and could not believe what she just said "If her life is on the line and that is the only option you both have to go." Jason shook his head "I won't kill Tim! Sure, I have wanted to a few times but I never would!" Barbara shook her head "Neither of you will die. You will go in and put on a show and me and Cassandra will bust Stephanie out of there!" Bruce looked confused "I sent Cassandra thousands of miles away to work for me...how is she gonna help?" Barbara smiled "I already called her." Cassandra walked down the stairs into the batcave "If someone has my best friend, they have to deal with me!"

Bruce hugged Cassandra "I will be back up. The last thing we need is an all out brawl between me and the Joker." Cassandra nodded "Where is Tim?" they heard a voice coming down the stairs "I'm right here! What the hell was that? My TV just told me I have to fight Wonder Boy #2 to the death!" Jason sighed "Maybe I do wanna kill him." Barbara snapped "Hush Up! The plan is simple. We need to find out where he is hiding her and you two have to put on a very realistic show. Rough each other up a bit and me and Cass will come in there and get Stephanie. At that point you guys will do whatever it is you guys do. Whether that be bickering at each other over who has the bigger Bo Staff or doing something, it productive makes no different to me. At that point Stephanie will be safe!" Everyone nodded except Tim "what if the Joker is wise to the possibility that we might has something up our sleeve? If me and Jason fight to the death, even if it is pretend...we will both die. That gets Stephanie no where!" Jason nodded "Why us?" Cassandra smirked "is it not obvious? Tim was turned into the Jokers creepy puppet son and you were killed by him. Those are both damn good reasons to hold a grudge. The fact that you both love the same girl is icing on the cake as far as The Joker is concerned." Tim pouted "I hate when people bring me being his creepy Joker son up! It was a horrible night!" Jason laughed "As if me being beaten with a crow bar and blown up was pleasant!" Barbara rolled her eyes "Instead of arguing over who had the worst experience why don't you go to the training room and plan some interesting foot work out for the big show down. Good? Are we good? GREAT!" Barbara rubbed her temples and walked up the stairs "I need a glass of wine. ALFRED!"

* * *

Stephanie was returned to her room. Even when looking around she had no idea where she was. It did not look familiar, which made her think she was not in Gotham. She curled up into a ball and she felt hot air come out of the vent. At least he was decent enough to not let her freeze to death. He was serious about this game he wanted to play.

* * *

Cassandra finally found the location and she called everyone to the Cave. Bruce stood near her looking at the screen. Bruce turned his attention to Barbara, Tim, and Jason "She is being kept in Starling!" Barbara nodded "Bruce...I think making a call to Oliver Queen would be effective right about now. Make sure he knows we are coming, that's his city." Bruce nodded and picked up the phone "Hello Oliver it's bruce..."

* * *

Bruce hung up the phone after an hour and found everyone sitting on the floor waiting patiently, almost too patiently. "He will provide Speedy and Artemis as back up. He has the coordinates and he can tell right away that she is being kept in the glades." Tim hung his head "The glades were totaled in the undertaking, Remember? Malcolm Merlin did a real number on the glades. How could we find her?" Jason stood up "It's easy. We search every building still standing." Cassandra stood up "No. Too easy. He is operating underground. The TV signal had some static he must be in a place with just enough reception to get a message out but not enough to make it fancy. He's in an abandoned subway system." Bruce nodded "We leave for Starling City in the morning. We only have till midnight and time is precious so get some rest. As soon as the sun comes up we ship out!" Jason started walking up the stairs to the manor _Hold on baby, hold on!_

**A/N: Sooo I know I said 1 more chapter but I guess what i should have said is 1 more story line. This takes place a while after chapter 9. I needed to make that leap to make the story work. I used some "Arrow" references like the undertaking and the glades and I used some "Young Justice" references by mentioning Artemis. Not sure how many parts it will have but I want to make the final bit of the story good. I am hoping for a really epic fight scene! **

**-Dot **


End file.
